Cause I’m a Red Blooded Man
by Specter-Paulsen
Summary: The continuation of THAT scene from 8.16. Rated M for a reason!


He still can't believe this is happening, but at the same time it is the _only_ thing he could have ever believed would be happening. Her lips on his, her body pressed against him, her leg wrapped around his, her hands on his face, in his hair, over his back and shoulders. She's everywhere. All he can think of, see, smell, taste, feel, hear. She's overwhelming all of his senses and he's never felt so emotionally fulfilled. And judging by the way she's responding to him, he'll soon be physically fulfilled too. His hips push into her and a muffled sound tries to escape her but doesn't get far. She palms him through his suit pants, guiding his hand between her legs but he needs more, he needs _everything_. He can't keep still, his hands moving, his mouth moving, his body moving, wanting to feel all of her at once. When she pulls her lips away from his gently and meets his eyes, their hands entwine like second nature and a whole conversation takes place in their eyes before she begins to lead him to her bedroom. He vaguely registeres their clothing sliding to the floor as they leave the table but he's far too focused on the throbbing in his pants and the sexy woman in front of him to pay much attention.

She pulls him into her bedroom and fuses her lips to his again, pulling his tie from his collar and beginning to unbutton his shirt. He pushes her camisole up, fingers finding silky smooth skin that causes a groan to rumble low in his chest. Her body under his hands is warm and soft and his hips jerk into her without conscious thought and she whimpers. That whimper is soft and erotic and beautiful and he could go the rest of his life never hearing another sound again and he wouldn't care because that whimper is everything he's ever wanted and needed to hear.

He's never felt need like this in his life. He _needs_ to be with her. He knows this isn't going to be slow and romantic - it's going to be hard and fast and messy and amazing and he wouldn't change a single thing about it. There'll be time for that later. Right now it's about need, and rediscovering each other in the most human of ways.

He pulls her camisole up and over her head, her hair tumbling over her shoulders as he lowers his face to her neck, sucking on her pulse point, his teeth grazing her jaw. Her fingers are moving deftly at his shirt cuffs and it's seconds before his shirt joins hers on the floor. She palms him through his pants again as her hands move to his zipper, and suddenly everything speeds up like someone has hit the forward button on an invisible remote. He kicks off his shoes and his pants follow and he hastily removes his socks as he backs her up to her bed. She removes her bra as he climbs onto the bed and hovers over her, kissing her deeply before moving down her neck and to her chest, worshipping her breasts. Her fingernails are digging into his back and all he can hear is her heavy breathing and his own heartbeat thundering in his ears. When she guides his hand between her legs and he feels the heat emanating from her, a hiss escapes him and she pushes her hips up and into his exploring fingers.

His mouth finds hers again, hungry and needy, communicating without words how much he wants her, how much he wants _this_. She responds just as hungrily, her tongue darting out to taste his and they kiss like horny teenagers for a moment, grinding into one another messily before she kicks things up a notch by sliding her hand inside his boxer briefs. A strangled groan catches in his throat as she wraps her hand around him and strokes. The need overcomes him again and he can't wait any longer. He sits back and pulls at the waistband of her pants. She lifts her hips and he slides them off, her panties with them and she's suddenly naked before him and it takes his breath away. He kisses her stomach, peppering kissed all the way up over her chest to meet her mouth again, swallowing her moan when he pushes two fingers inside of her. He plays with her for a few moments, until she's panting and arching into him and then he pulls his fingers from her, sucks on them deeply and then climbs over her, aligning himself with her entrance.

He cocks his head in question and with their wordless communication continuing she nods, to confirm that yes, she's on the pill and no, he doesn't need a condom.

He pushes into her in one smooth thrust and she lets out a groan that he feels all the way to his toes. It's the most erotic sound he's ever heard and he lets out a guttural grunt under his breath as he holds himself still within her, giving her time to adjust to the penetration. He bends to kiss her and it's open mouthed and hot and as their tongues touch she tilts her hips and his cock slides within her and it's almost more than he can bear. He kisses her again as he pulls out and then slides home again, his eyes closing reflexively as the pleasure floods through him, the feeling of being inside this woman after all this time overcoming him. He's suddenly terrified that this is going to be over too soon and he slows his thrusts. Every sound that she makes is sexier than the last and he can't stop kissing her; her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. He's concentrating so hard on not reaching his end too soon and he can't focus so he pulls away, moving down her body until his face is between her legs, tasting her for the first time in what feels like an eternity. She groans loudly, fisting a hand in his hair and the other in the bedsheets. He knows he's good at this, she told him so the last time they were in this same position and it's not long before she's grinding into his face, and her moans have gotten higher and her breath faster. He knows she's close by the way her back arches and her legs begin to tremble and he flicks at her clit rapidly with his tongue, sending her flying over that edge as her body goes rigid and she cries out her pleasure. He brings her back down slowly, kissing his way back up to her mouth where he meets her in a slow, sensual kiss full of tongues sweeping and tasting. When he guides himself back inside her she gasps and then lets the breath out on a moan as he begins moving inside her with renewed vigour.

The interlude has done nothing to assuage his desire, in fact seeing her coming under his ministrations has only made him harder and more desperate for her. When she lifts her legs, winding them around him it's an unspoken encouragement; _more, harder, faster,_ and he's happy to oblige.

When she approaches her second orgasm and he feels the fluttering of her walls around him, he knows he's almost near his end. And when he reaches that peak and goes flying into the abyss he groans her name into her neck and winds his fingers through hers, holding onto her, each anchoring one another in the moment.

* * *

They haven't spoken a word all night, and now that it's over and she's curled against his chest he suddenly needs to hear her voice.

"Are you…" he doesn't know how to finish the sentence. _Okay? Comfortable?_ She raises her head and props her chin on his chest to look at him, smiling softly.

"Yes."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I didn't need to." She grins and he can't stop the answering smile that blooms across his face. She's so beautiful. Her hair is a mess and mascara is smudged around her eyes but she's perfect and beautiful and _his_. The thought takes his breath away.

"You once asked me how I love you. _This_ is how." he says in a low voice. Her eyes get wider and her mouth opens a little. He chuckles at having taken her by surprise. "What?"

"I wasn't expecting that," she says, shrugging a little.

"How could you be surprised by that?" he asks earnestly. "I love you. I've always loved you. It just took me a horribly long time to understand it."

"I know," she replies. "It took me the same horribly long time." She weaves her fingers into his where they rest on his stomach. "I love you, Harvey."

"You do?"

She laughs and the sound makes his heart leap, pounding in his chest at the realisation that this is finally happening. He pulls her closer and presses his lips to her forehead.

"Do we need to —"

"Talk?" she asks, "No." She kisses his jaw. "I saw everything I needed to know on your face when I opened the door."

"So we're good? We're going to do this?"

"Yes. We are." Their eyes meet and twin smiles spread across their faces as they lean in for a kiss. He's never felt lighter and more at ease in his life.

* * *

The buzzing of a phone wakes him and he gropes for his nightstand before last night slams into him like a freight train and his eyes open wide. She's still beside him, stirring a little, probably also disturbed by the buzzing phone. He makes a move to go find it but her hand reaches out, landing on his wrist.

"Don't. Stay," she mumbles and he could swear his heart grows three sizes. He rolls onto his side and gathers her into his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the back of her shoulder.

"Morning," he says gently and she hums in response, still not fully awake. They're both exhausted, having made love vigrouously twice more during the night. The vibrations from the phone stop and they sigh in unison, relieved at the silence. It's short-lived, however, because the buzzing starts again a moment later. They ignore it again, wrapped in their embrace in the cocoon of her bed, until it stops for a second time and then begins again immediately.

"Make it stop," she whines.

"Someone really wants to talk to one of us," he mutters and she groans.

"It's yours. Mine is right here." She blindly reaches out and grabs her phone from the nightstand. He lets out an irritated sound, somewhere between a grunt and a scoff, then slides out from under the covers and pads over toward the door where his pants lay. He shoves his hand into the left pocket and withdraws his still buzzing phone, watching as the screen goes dark and the vibration stops. He presses the home button and see that he's missed three calls from Louis. He rolls his eyes and waits for it to ring again as he crosses the room and gets back into bed. Donna drapes herself over him and starts kissing his chest. She's definitely fully awake now and parts of him are starting to really wake up too. When the phone buzzes once, notifying him of a voicemail, he dials in to listen, hearing Louis begin a tirade as he usually does on voicemail.

"Whatever is happening, it can wait." She's drawing patterns on his stomach now, her hand moving lower with each circle her fingers make.

"It's Louis. He wants to get onto planning how we deal with Robert's disbarment."

"Tell him you're busy." She begins kissing his neck and he finds it hard to concentrate on Louis' voice.

"I might have to go to the office," he says when the message finishes.

"Harvey." She plucks his phone from his hand and drops it to the floor on her side of the bed. "You're naked, in my bed, and I am not letting work get in the way of that. So quit thinking about Louis and Robert and everything else, and start thinking about what I'm about to do to _make_ you forget." She grins salaciously and throws the covers back as she crawls down his body. He's semi hard already and she wastes no time getting him fully erect before she slides down onto him, taking him deep inside her. She braces herself on his chest as she rides him cowgirl and he's never seen anything hotter in his entire life. He has one hand on her thigh, the other kneading her breast and he's meeting her bouncing hips with his own thrusts and it hits him. It makes total sense that their synchronicity in life translates to sex too. They've always been different. They've always been a pair in more ways than one. They've always has an unspoken connection. Why should _this_ be any different? He stops thinking and focuses on her. On the way she throws her head when he hits _that_ spot inside of her. On the way she drags her nails down his chest. On the way her breasts bounce with every thrust. On the way her eyelashes brush her cheeks when her eyes close. She's stunning.

"Fuck," he groans lowly. The pleasure is building, rising, growing inside him.

"Close," she breathes in response and they keep moving; pushing and pulling, their rhythm controlled even as they speed up toward their ending. She explodes a moment before he does and lets out a string of curse words before collapsing onto his chest as he releases into her.

* * *

They're sweaty and sticky and smelly and it's an unspoken agreement that they'll shower at some point, but he can't bear to leave the cosy confines of her bed.

"Why is this bed so comfortable?" He mumbles, his male biology taking over and making him sleepy.

"Memory foam mattress," she replies, still atop him, having shifted position so his flaccid length was no longer inside her.

"I should get one."

"You _have_ one."

"I do?" His eyes open and she's laughing. "You got one four years ago. I arranged the delivery."

"Then why isn't it as comfortable as yours?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're just tired from all the sex." She hoists herself off his body and collapses on her side next to him.

"Maybe it's because _this_ bed has a naked redhead in it," he says as he rolls over, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer so his chest is pressed against her back. His hand comes to rest between her breasts and he finds his nose buried in her hair, inhaling deeply. He's sleepy and something is niggling at the back of his mind but his post-orgasmic brain isn't ready to process it yet.

He's almost dozing off when a buzzing begins and it all comes crashing back. _Louis. Robert. The firm. _He groans.

"If that's Louis again, so help me god," she says as she shuffles toward the edge of the mattress and leans down to snatch his phone from the floor. She glances at the screen and rolls her eyes. "Alex."

"Forget about it." He takes the phone and declines the call, switching it to airplane mode and leaning over to set it next to hers on the nightstand. "I'd rather stay in the comfortable bed with the naked redhead."

And so he did. Phones off, they spent the day reacquainting themselves with one another - talking, laughing, making love - leaving everything in the outside world to be dealt with another day.


End file.
